Same mind different body
by whoami
Summary: A strange fiend attacks the team and switches their bodies around except for khimari. (please please please R+R)
1. Prologue

I do not own final fantasy 10 Squaresoft does.  
  
The group sat around a campfire near the calm lands.  
  
"You know this shouldn't matter." Yuna said confidently.  
  
"Yeah! We have to beat Sin anyway!" Auron cheered  
  
"Childish fool." Wakka commented  
  
"But, I'm not sure that we can, like this." Tidus said  
  
"We must train more first." Rikku added  
  
"Ya, brudda we're not ready yet." Lulu said. 


	2. 1 day earlier

I do not own final fantasy 10 Squaresoft does.  
  
Tidus looked across the street at where his friends stood. The Mi'hen highroad was unusually empty. Even of fiends.  
  
"Be careful. I sense trouble." Auron said.  
  
"What's new?" Tidus commented sarcastically  
  
"Yo. Where's Khimari." Wakka said.  
  
"I don't know." Yuna said timidly.  
  
The six heroes walked on anyway.  
  
A strange fiend leapt from the roadside.  
  
"What is that?" Lulu asked.  
  
Auron drew his sword. The fiend attacked with a bright ray of light that covered all of them, it then leapt away. The six of them collapsed unconscious.  
  
Tidus was roughly shaken awake. He opened his eyes to see Khimari. "What happened?" He asked, not realising that his voice was unusually high pitched. Khimari then went over to Auron. Tidus stood up with more difficulty than usual, like he was suddenly much weaker. He also felt a gentle breeze on his legs. He looked around to see Auron, Wakka, Rikku, Lulu and himself!  
  
"What the hell?" he said, this time noticing his voice. "I sound just like Yuna!" he screamed. He looked down to see he was wearing a purple skirt, white robes and a yellow bow.  
  
Eventually everybody was awake and there was a mass of confusion and shouting. "Shut up!" Tidus yelled, sounding very strange coming from Yuna's mouth. "Okay the easiest way to sort this out is if we all say our names. I'm Tidus." He said.  
  
"I'm Yuna." Tidus' body said.  
  
"I'm Wakka." Lulu's body said.  
  
"I'm Rikku." Auron's body said.  
  
"I'm Auron." Rikku's body said.  
  
"I'm Lulu." Wakka's body said.  
  
"Give me that!" Auron said as he walked over to Rikku and grabbed the sword from her hands. He then dropped it under the weight on Rikku's much weaker arms.  
  
"This is hopeless." Tidus said  
  
"I guess we'll have to stick to each others weapons for now." Rikku said picking up Auron's katana.  
  
"Ha. I refuse to use a doll as a weapon in battle, ya." Wakka muttered.  
  
"Too late to argue!" Lulu shouted as a fiend jumped in front of them.  
  
"At least its an easy one." Tidus said as he equipped Yuna's staff.  
  
Yuna swung at it with Tidus' sword missing by a long shot. Lulu threw Wakka's blitzball, which went soaring off into the distance.  
  
"Nice one Lulu. You owe me one blitzball, ya." Wakka said as he swung hopelessly at the fiend with the toy cactuar.  
  
"Yuna summon an aeon!" Rikku screamed, looking at Tidus.  
  
"First of all, I'm Tidus. And secondly I don't know how." Tidus shouted back  
  
"Why don't you give it a try Yuna?" Lulu asked.  
  
"But, will I be able to do it in Tidus' body?" Yuna said. "I guess I'll just have to give it a try."  
  
Yuna started summoning Valefor. It swooped down, saw Tidus was summoning it and went off again.  
  
"Dammit!" Tidus said.  
  
Rikku ran at the fiend and struck it down in a single blow.  
  
"Hey, that's not so hard." Rikku said pleased with herself.  
  
"Let's just head for Rin's and try and sort this out." Tidus said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What will they do to solve this calamity find out in chapter 2. Email me with ideas for what you want to happen next: makenshi0@lycos.com 


	3. Tidus in a skirt, Lulu in shorts and an ...

I do not own FF10 Squaresoft does.  
  
The mixed up gang walked into Rin's travel agency. "Ah. Summoner Yuna." Rin said addressing Tidus. "Please stay the night. A fierce storm is approaching."  
  
"Hi Rin." Tidus said. "Say. You wouldn't happen to have any spare trousers and a T-shirt would you? Coz this skirt and blouse are starting to get really irritating."  
  
"What are you doing!?" Yuna whispered  
  
"Yeah.but, well, it is." Tidus complained as Rin went to look in the back.  
  
"Why can't you just wear these and I can wear the skirt." Yuna said tugging at the Zanarkand Abes kit.  
  
"Obviously, because then my body would be wearing a skirt." Tidus said quite angrily  
  
"Oh." Yuna said simply  
  
Rin returned with a pair of light blue trousers, similar to Auron's and a red T-shirt. "Here you are my lady summoner."  
  
"Er.Umm.I am most grateful." Tidus said, desperately trying to make his tone of voice sound like Yuna's.  
  
"Wow that's a really good impression of Yuna, brudda." Wakka said nudging him in the elbow.  
  
"Shut up 'Lulu'." Tidus snapped.  
  
"Wow, it sounds so weird to hear 'Yuna' shouting at people." Rikku said.  
  
"True. But for Tidus that attitude is normal." Lulu said.  
  
"What's even stranger is to hear 'Wakka' not say 'Ya' and 'brudda'. In every sentence." Tidus said at Lulu. "I'm gonna go get changed." He walked into one of the rooms and locked the door.  
  
He undid Yuna's yellow bow then slipped off her skirt and blouse. He was about to put on the trousers when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He looked at the reflection, seeing Yuna just wearing a bra and panties made him start to get excited. Then he remembered it was him who was wearing just a bra and panties and went very red. A dirty thought ran through his mind, but then thought better of it for now, and dressed Yuna in the blue trousers and red T-shirt.  
  
He stepped back outside feeling much more comfortable in his new attire and laid Yuna's old clothes down on a chair. He looked at his own body, which was looking at him very disapprovingly. Wakka walked over to Lulu very nearly tripping over the dress.  
  
"Hey Lu, can I get some better clothes for you too? Coz this feels really awkward wearing a dress and all. It's just not right for a man." He asked  
  
"But you are a woman now Wakka, face it."  
  
"Humph. If you don't let me get some better clothes I'll show everybody here your tits." He said pulling out the big bargaining tools  
  
"You wouldn't. Alright go ahead." She said not wanting to risk such embarrassment.  
  
Wakka grabbed a pair of green shorts and a blue Hawaiian shirt and went and got changed. He reappeared and put Lulu's dress down next to Yuna's.  
  
"Whadda ya think brudda." He asked Tidus who almost couldn't contain himself looking at 'Lulu wearing such an outfit.  
  
"Well if you're refusing to wear dresses because you're men then it must be okay for us to wear them because we're women. Come on Lulu." Yuna smirked as she grabbed her old clothes and ran into a room with Lulu and locked the door.  
  
Auron watched, thoroughly embarrassed to be with such people. Rikku just kept giggling which wouldn't be good for his reputation when he got his body back from her. He turned away as he saw 'Yuna' and 'Lulu' climb onto one of the tables and take their tops and bras off. At this point Khimari fainted.  
  
(A/N not something that would happen often. But a guardian as loyal as him, to see his summoner perform a free striptease in a public place was too much.)  
  
The next terrible thing Auron watched was 'Tidus' come running out wearing a white blouse, yellow bow and long purple skirt. Shortly followed by 'Wakka' wearing a black fur lined dress. This was too much he told Rikku to get Khimari, he then grabbed Wakka and Tidus off the table and shoved them into a room with Yuna and Lulu, he waited for Rikku to come in with Khimari then he locked the door. He turned around at stared at the two topless girls and the two cross-dressers. All four of them thought it was by far stranger than anything else that happened that day to see 'Rikku' stare at someone so evilly.  
  
"Everybody get properly dressed then go to sleep, we will sort this out in the morning. That is enough arsing around for one day." Auron yelled. "Until we sort this out everybody has to pretend to be who they appear to be, including clothing, personality and the way you talk to people." As soon as he said this he wished he hadn't because this meant he would have to act like Rikku. They did as he said and went to bed.  
  
  
  
A battle looms in chapter 3 Email me with ideas for what you want to happen next: makenshi0@lycos.com 


End file.
